My Wish
by Bloodthirstyvampire91
Summary: He lives alone with his brother and his parents are dead. I suck at summaries. Yaoi.


My Wish

He felt something warm against his back and opened his eyes. "Did you have another nightmare, brother?"

"Yeah, I did." He rolled onto his side to look at his little brother.

"What about?"

"You...You died in a terrible accident. You'd cut your wrists and then committed suicide. My wrists burned where you cut yours. I cut them." His tears were set free.

"Show me." He grabbed his wrists and brought them to eye level.

"I'm sorry...I used your sword. You can hit me if you like." The cuts were deep and he drug his brother to his bathroom.

"You're lucky you didn't die from blood loss. Sit." His brother complied and he got some needles and thread used to sew wounds. "This is going to hurt a lot, brother."

His brother nodded and tried not to whimper loudly as he sewed the cuts. "I'm okay, bro. You don't have to do this." He couldn't stand the sight of blood, especially when it was his little brother's blood.

"Hold still. I'm almost done." He was silently crying and his brother was watching him because it was rare to see him cry in front of anyone.

"I-I'm sorry, bro."

"I don't ever want to see you cut yourself again. I'm not going to abandon you. Come on, back to bed." His brother curled up on his side on the bed. "What? No room for me?" He chuckled and layed beside his brother, yawning.

"Sleepy?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Not really.

"Well, what do you want to do?" His little brother snuggled close to him and he put his arms around him, making him feel secure.

"I want to lay awake with you here beside me."

"Now, are you confident that I'm not going to leave you?" His brother nodded as he let sleep consume him and then he let himself sleep.

"Morning, bro."

"Morning. What's all this?" He saw all the food on the table and cocked an eyebrow at his brother.

"It's just thanks for not leaving and for comforting me last night."

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble, you know." He hugged his little brother briefly and they ate breakfast. "...but I'm glad you did."

"You're welcome." His little brother smiled and waited for him to finish his breakfast. "Oh, I got to go."

"Go ahead. How are your wrists?"

"They're fine. I'll see you when I get home." He nodded and set about cleaning the table as his brother left. As he was cleaning, he heard someone at the door. 

Thinking it was one of his friends, he shouted. "Come in! The door's open." He looked at the door when he heard it shut and saw a gun pointed at him. "What do you want?"

"You. Get on the floor and don't speak." He complied and the man approached him. The man tore his clothes off and grabbed a knife before unzipping his pants.

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

"You'll find out. Now, on your back!" He rolled onto his back and the man dragged the knife over his chest, lightly cutting him as he lifted his legs to his shoulders. He thrusted into him and stuffed his sock in his mouth as he continued to cut him.

'Please, don't let brother come in and see this. I won't be able to look at him anymore if he does. Just let him stay away long enough until this is over with.' He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt blood trickle down his back as the man continued to pound him and the knife went deeper.

"Don't worry, you're not going to die just yet."

"W-why are you doing this?"

"I can do anything I want. Taking advantage of people like you is what I do for fun." As this continued, he thought he was going to be sick and then the man came. It felt like salt on wounds and he felt tears fall. He hid his face against the floor as the man stood up and cleaned his mess. "I'll see you later. Maybe I'll have fun with your brother as well."

"Don't you dare touch him!" He grunted in pain when he snapped his head back at the man and watched him leave. He tried to reach his phone to call 911, but he didn't have any strength left. "It's no good. I can't move. All my strength is gone." There was another knock at the door and he feared it was the man.

"Hey, man. It's me. Are you home?"

"Lorenzo?" There was fear mixed with pain and panic in his voice.

"Are you alright?" The door opened and his friend was shocked to a stand still. His friend pulled the sock out of his mouth as he knelt beside him. "What happened?"

"I...I was raped by some guy. He just left a few seconds ago. He threatened to do the same to my brother. I have to find him and make sure he's alright."

"Easy, man. You're in no condition to go anywhere. Here, I'll help you to the couch." He closed his eyes in pain as his friend layed him on the couch and grabbed a First Aid Kit. "I'll find your brother after I stop the bleeding and bandage you up."

"Thank you. Don't tell him what happened. I don't want him to panic and worry about me."

"I won't, but what should I tell him if he asks?" Lorenzo put clothes on him.

"Tell him that I was training and accidently cut myself. That should be sufficient for now."

"Okay." He finished bandaging him and stood. "Do you want me to carry you to your bed?"

"Yeah. That would be nice. Thanks." Lorenzo picked him up and layed him gently on the bed before covering him with a blanket. He was physically and emotionally exhausted as he let sleep consume him. Lorenzo stroked his hair to relax him into a deep sleep and left.

Some hours later, Lorenzo and his brother entered the room. His brother burst through the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed with panic etched onto his face. "Is he going to be okay, Lorenzo?"

"Yes, he will. I'll stay with you until he wakes up."

"Okay. Thank you for what you've done." His brother stroked his hair and he woke up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. You're the one I'm worried about. Did anyone attack you or threaten you?"

"No. Why?"

"It's nothing. I'm just worried, that's all. Lorenzo, could you help me to the bathroom?"

"Sure." Lorenzo helped him out of bed and he winced in pain as they walked to the bathroom. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I think I'll be fine. No one apporached you at all on the way here?"

"No. I'll keep an eye on him just in case, though."

"Okay. Thank you." His stomach churned and he hunched over the toilet bowl. He vomited violently and Lorenzo thought something was seriously wrong as he continued to vomit. Lorenzo rubbed his back and his brother ran to him with a rag and some water. "Thanks, brother." His brother wiped his mouth and handed him some water.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just a little sickness." Lorenzo leaned closer and he whispered. "I think that man put poison on the knife he used. Will you check for me?"

"Yeah. I'll be back soon." Lorenzo left and he vomited violently again.

"Oh...man..." He vomited again and his brother rubbed his back as he continued. "Why did he do it? Why me?"

"Who did what? Bro, what are you talking about?"

"Huh? It's nothing, brother." He tried to stand, but his stomach churned again and he vomited again. "C-call..." He passed out and his brother panicked as he grabbed a rag. He layed on the floor for several minutes and then he felt the coldness of the rag as his brother placed a rag on his face.

"Wake up, bro!" He opened his eyes and saw his brother hovering over him with panic on his face.

"B-brother?"

"You're awake." His brother sighed and smiled. He sat up and leaned against the side of the bathtub. "How do you feel?"

"A bit woozy, but I'm fine. It's nothing I can't handle." He smiled reassuringly and quickly hunched over the toilet again.

"Who did you want me to call?"

"Call Lorenzo. Tell him that I'm getting worse and to get over here quick." His brother nodded and grabbed the phone.

"Hello, is Lorenzo there? May I speak to him?" His brother was put on hold for a couple minutes. "Lorenzo, you need to get over here quick. It's bro. Okay. Hold on." He lowered the phone. "He wants to talk to you." His brother held the phone to his ear.

"H-hello? I need you hurry back. I'm getting worse. It was? Okay. Thanks a lot. Bye." His brother hung up the phone and sat beside him. "He'll be over in a few minutes."

"Okay. Are you feeling any better?"

"No, not really." He vomited again and Lorenzo walked into the bathroom.

"Hey, here. Take this." Lorenzo held the antidote to his lips and he drank it disdainfully. "That should get rid of the poison."

"Poison?"

"N-no, it's not poison, brother. He meant the sickness. Right, Lorenzo?"

"R-right. Sorry for the misunderstanding." His brother relaxed slightly and he vomited again, but nothing came out. He leaned heavily against his brother as he suddenly felt sleepy.

"What's wrong?"

"He's just exhausted. Let's get him to bed and change the bandages. It seems I'm going to have to stay for a while longer." His brother sighed as he watched him sleep after they layed him on the bed and Lorenzo sat in the chair after he changed the bandages, watching him closely. "You should get some sleep. I'll watch him and wait for him to wake up."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"...because this doesn't happen after training and he was muttering something like 'why did he do it' and you said something about poison. I know something's wrong."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want you to panic and worry about me because you have enough on your plate as it is." He grunted as he sat up and leaned against the wall. "I didn't tell you the truth."

"Neither did I. I was told not to tell you what happened to him."

"I'm sorry, brother. It's my fault, so don't blame Lorenzo. He was only helping."

"Then tell me what really happened! Please, bro. I don't like being left in the dark."

"Okay, but you might want to sit down first." His brother sat on the edge of the bed and he got ready to spill everything he had been hiding from his brother. "A few minutes after you left, there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was a friend, I let them in and they aimed a gun at me, ordering me to get on the floor. Then he grabbed one of our knives and raped me while he cut me. He left and then Lorenzo came in. I told him to find you because that guy threatened to do the same thing to you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only did it to protect you. Do you hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you! I hate that you kept this from me, but you were only protecting me and I love you more for it. I could never hate you, bro. I don't hate you, either, Lorenzo. Next time, tell me." He nodded and a wave of pain hit him full force.

"Are you okay, bud?"

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm okay." He smiled and relaxed as his brother handed him some water. "Thanks." Everyone froze as there was a knock at the door. He stood up and answered the door with Lorenzo right behind him.

"Hello, pet."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come back for you."

"Forget it! I'm not going with you."

"That's out of the question."

"Leave him alone!"

"No, brother. Get out of here!" The man grabbed him and held a gun to his head. The man wrapped his hand around his throat and started choking him, but didn't let him pass out.

"If you move, he dies! So, stay where you are and you may see your brother again." The man snickered and drug him out of the house. He managed to kick him and run, but he didn't get far as the man grabbed his throat again. "I don't think so, pet. You're not going anywhere. If you don't want anything to happen to your dear brother, you'll stay with me and fully cooperate."

"Fine, but if anything should happen to him, you will pay!" He growled and the man let go of his throat. He saw Lorenzo and his brother following behind, keeping a safe distance. Soon, he collapsed and the man had to drag him to the hideout. The man waited for him to wake up before he did anything because he loved to watch his victims suffer.

"Hey, wake up!" The man threw water on him and he jolted awake. The man tied his hands after stripping him and raped him again. He raped him several more times and then left him alone. His brother and Lorenzo approached him and his brother gently touched his cheek, making him flinch as he slept.

"Wake up, bro." His brother spoke softly as Lorenzo untied his hands and carried him out of the hideout.

"Where do you think you're going with my pet?"

"He's coming back with us. You can't make him stay here." The man pulled out a gun and Lorenzo pulled out his after he layed him down. "Stay behind me and watch your brother." His brother nodded and knelt beside him behind Lorenzo. "Drop your gun and no one gets hurt."

"There's a snowball's chance in hell I'm dropping my gun and letting him go. So, just leave your friend and you're free to go."

"Not going to happen. This is your last warning." When the man didn't drop the gun, Lorenzo shot him and killed the man. As he watched the man fall, he heard coughing from behind him and turned around. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay." He groaned in pain as Lorenzo picked him up and then he started coughing. "Lorenzo?"

"What? Oh no..." Lorenzo looked at him and saw blood on the side of his mouth. "We need to get him to the hospital and quick." His brother nodded and they ran all the way to the hospital. His neck and entire body hurt as he was layed on a soft surface. He felt someone touch his cheek and he jerked back and the touch returned, afraid to scare him again. He jerked again and then opened his eyes.

"W-where...where..."

"Where are you? You're safe now. The man is dead. He won't be coming back and you can recover from your injuries." He looked at Lorenzo and felt tears threatening when he saw his brother sleeping in the chair.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine. He's just a little worn out. You've been asleep for 3 weeks. We were afraid you wasn't ever going to wake up. I told your brother to get some sleep since he's been up for 5 days straight."

"T-thank you..." He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep again. He slept for another 3 days and when he woke up again, he saw his brother sitting beside him instead of Lorenzo. "Hey..."

"Hey...I'm glad you're finally awake." His brother's tears fell as he fisted his jeans and looked down.

"Hey, now. Don't cry. If you cry, I'll cry. So, stop that." His brother nodded and wiped away the tears. "What's wrong?"

"If I wasn't so weak, I could've stopped the man from taking you. I could've saved you."

"You did save me, brother. It's thanks to you and Lorenzo that I'm still alive. Who knows what else that man had in store for me besides rape." He smiled and grunted in pain as the wave washed over him. His brother handed him some water and Lorenzo came in with some food.

"Here, you go. Fresh food for both of you." Lorenzo handed his brother a plate and then helped him sit up. Lorenzo fed him and then helped him lay back down. "You'll be out of here tomorrow."

"Thanks for all your help, Lorenzo. I don't know what I could've done without you."

"You're welcome. It's what friends do for each other. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little bit. I'm slowly getting my strength back." He slept for the remainder of the day and his brother watched him. "Get off of him... Leave my brother...alone..." His head rolled back and forth as the nightmare continued and he felt gentle hands on his shoulders as his brother tried to wake him.

"Bro, wake up."

"What?"

"You had a nightmare. It was about me, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, it was just a dream." His brother nodded and he closed his eyes again. The next morning, they took him home and layed him on the bed. "Thanks, Lorenzo. You protected my brother and saved my life twice. I owe you big time."

"It's not a problem. So, don't worry about it."

"I'm serious. If there's anything I can do to repay you, I'll do it."

"Then, how about a date?" His brother was busy in the kitchen making lunch.

"Um...Okay..." He smiled and blushed as he looked at Lorenzo. Lorenzo leaned forward until he was mere inches from his face and sighed.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes." Before they could kiss, his brother walked into the room with lunch.

"Lunch is ready. What's wrong? Why are you two blushing?" Then it struck him. "You're in love with each other."

"You're okay with this?"

"Of course. I only want you to be happy and if you're happy, I'm happy." His brother smiled.

"Then you won't mind if I kiss him, right?"

"Go ahead." Lorenzo gently kissed him before he fed him and smiled the whole time. "It's about time you two got together."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen the way you look at each other and how you take care of one another. I just hope that one day I'll find someone like you and we'll be happy. You two have a strong bond from where you're friends and now as lovers. What's wrong, bro? You look like you've seen a ghost." His brother looked behind him and saw nothing.

"Helloooooo..." Lorenzo waved his hand in front of his face and it still didn't wake him. A few minutes later, he snapped back to reality. "What's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"You look like you just saw a ghost. What did you see?"

"I thought I saw that man walk by the door." Confused, Lorenzo stood up and searched the house, but found no one.

"There's no one here, love." He put his hand on his head and passed out, falling on his side on the bed. "Love! Love, wake up." Lorenzo tried everything to wake him up and his brother quickly grabbed a rag.

"Here, put this on his head. It's how I got him up the last time he passed out on me." Lorenzo put the rag in his forehead and he slowly opened his eyes, sitting up slowly. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"You passed out. I think there's too much stress on your body and you're not relaxing like you should." He layed down on the bed and slept as his brother took the plate back to the kitchen. Lorenzo stroked his hair as he sat on the edge of the bed and his brother brought some water to him. "Thanks. Take a break. If I need something, I'll get it."

"Okay. I'll be in the sitting room if you need me." His brother left and sat in the sitting room, reading a book. Lorenzo changed his bandages and rested his head on his hand as he sat in the chair, watching him sleep. As the days passed, he recovered his strength and was soon able to walk on his own.

"Are you up to a walk around the park?"

"I'll try." He still got dizzy, but he went to the park anyway to clear his head. His neck was still tender from being choked and he tried not to move his neck much as they walked around the park. "Oh God..." He fell to his knees, clutching his sides, and Lorenzo and his brother knelt beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know. I can't describe what I'm feeling. It's a mixture of pain, sickness, and somewhere close to a panic attack." He vomited and collapsed in Lorenzo's arms. Lorenzo and his brother exchanged worried glances and Lorenzo carried him back to the house. Lorenzo layed him on the couch as his brother got a wet paper towel and wiped his face with it.

"He's coming around."

"What happened back there?"

"It felt like my body was on fire and I thought I was going to be sick."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to ruin the day. You guys have been cooped up in the house taking care of me and I only wanted you to be outside for a while." He sat up as his brother and Lorenzo sat on either side of him. He leaned against Lorenzo and his brother handed him some water. "Thanks."

His brother got up to make dinner and he closed his eyes as Lorenzo layed his head on his lap. Lorenzo massaged his neck where it wasn't tender and he instantly relaxed. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little bit. Come here." He pulled Lorenzo down for a fierce but gentle kiss and smiled. "I'm a lot better now." He chuckled and Lorenzo leaned against the couch as his brother brought him dinner. His brother handed him his plate and left to get him some more water as Lorenzo fed him. "Let me see your wrists, brother."

"They're fine, bro. You don't have to check them." He noticed his brother was nervous and a little jumpy as he grabbed his wrists and brought them to eye level.

"You've been cutting yourself again, haven't you?" His brother looked down and refused to look at him as he sat up. "I thought I told you not to cut yourself again."

"You did. It takes my stress away. Why do you care what I do?" His brother jerked away and ran to his room. He walked to his brother's door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Brother, come out right now. We need to talk." His brother refused and he could hear muffled whimpers. "What are you doing?"

"Why do you care? Everything would be fine if I wasn't around." He was shocked at his brother's harsh words and kicked the door open. The sight he saw made him want to vomit. His brother was cutting his wrists and letting the blood flow as he continued to take the knife higher.

"I care because I love you." He ran to his brother and took the knife away from him.

"No, stop!" He smacked his brother and tears fell from his eyes. "B-bro?" His brother raised his hand and gently touched his cheek as it stung. Then he kissed him and his brother's eyes shot wide open, but he soon returned the kiss.

"Are you falling for me?" His brother's legs went from under him and he knelt beside him on his knees. "Is that what you've been wanting from me, brother?"

"I...I..." His brother struggled to find words as he kissed his cheek where he had hit him. Lorenzo walked in and knelt beside him as his brother cried and hid his face in his shoulder.

"There's something we need to talk about, Lorenzo, but not right now." Lorenzo nodded and he rocked his brother back and forth as he continued to hold him. His brother had cried himself to sleep and Lorenzo layed him on his bed. He sewed the cuts and bandaged his brother's arms as he continued to sleep.

"How is he?"

"He'll be out of it for a couple days judging from the amount of blood loss."

"What was it we needed to talk about."

"Well..." He looked down and then back at Lorenzo. "I think my brother is in love with me. I guess that's why he's cutting himself. After I smacked him, I kissed him, and brought him back from cutting himself. Though, he didn't answer me when I asked him if that was what he'd wanted. What do you think?"

"I think you should give him what he wants. I'm okay with it. You're brother needs you now." Lorenzo smiled and kissed him as he pulled him closer. "I think we should wait until you're fully healed until we go any further."

"You're right. I'll sleep with my brother tonight, okay?"

"Okay. It's fine with me as long as he's okay." He nodded and walked to his brother's room. He layed beside his brother and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

"Mmmnn...bro?"

"Ssh...It's okay, brother. I'm here." His brother sighed as he moved closer and he covered them with a blanket. "Sweet dreams, brother." He kissed his forehead and slept with his brother in his arms. Lorenzo had long fallen asleep on the couch and waited for them to wake in the morning. His knife wounds had healed and all that was left of them were scars. "Morning, Lorenzo."

"Morning, love. How's the kid?"

"He's still sleeping. I'll make breakfast for us." He walked into the kitchen and made breakfast as Lorenzo sat at the table. A few minutes later, his brother walked in and sat beside Lorenzo. "Morning, sleeping beauty."

"Funny. Usually you're the one who oversleeps and I'm the one making breakfast." They chuckled and he handed his brother a plate of food. "I had the weirdest dream last night."

"What was it about?"

"You were kissing me and Lorenzo was okay with it. Crazy, huh?"

"Actually, brother. That really happened. I did kiss you yesterday." His brother blushed as the events came back to him and he sat beside him. "Look at me." His brother looked at him. "Is that what you really want?"

"Yeah, but..."

"What?"

"It'll never happen because you have a boyfriend now. I don't want you to give him up for me." He lifted his brother's chin and gently kissed him.

"Well? What do you think now?"

"You...you just kissed me..." He smirked and kissed his brother again. His brother returned the kiss and deepened it by wrapping his arms around him.

"This is what you want, isn't it?"

"Yeah...Lorenzo, are you okay with this?"

"Of course. I see nothing wrong with it." He smiled and leaned over to kiss him. Lorenzo kissed his brother and let him finish his breakfast.

"Thanks, guys."

"Do you promise not to cut yourself anymore?"

"I promise." His brother smiled and kissed him again.

"Let me see your wrists." His brother raised them to his eye level and he took the bandages off. "They seem fine. I'll put fresh bandages on them and throw these ones away." His brother nodded and they walked to the bedroom as he threw the bandages away.

"Bro, come here, will you?"

"I'll be right there!" He walked into his bedroom to see Lorenzo and his brother naked on his bed.

"Would you like to join us?" Lorenzo walked towards him and kissed him as he stripped. They walked towards the bed and he landed on top of Lorenzo as his brother started kissing his back. He kissed his brother and Lorenzo attacked his neck, stroking his hard member. He entered Lorenzo after he stretched him and Lorenzo entered his brother.

"How are you doing, kid?"

"It hurts...a little."

"The pain will disappear, I promise." Just as he said that, Lorenzo hit a sweet spot and hit it every time. His thrusts got faster which made Lorenzo go deeper inside his brother and they moaned in unision. Lorenzo grabbed his brother's member and they came at the same time. He was in the middle as he pulled his brother close to him as sleep overtook all three of them and Lorenzo covered them all with a blanket.

It was about noon when he woke up again and his brother wasn't beside him. He was careful not to wake Lorenzo and walked into his bathroom to take a shower. He could hear his brother crying and he ran to him. "What's wrong, brother?"

"It's nothing, bro."

"I know's there's something wrong, now tell me." His brother looked at him with sad eyes and he hugged him. "What's gotten you so shaken, brother?"

"I...I had another nightmare and to top it all off, I was threatened this morning." His grip tightened slightly and he lifted his brother's chin, making him look at him.

"It's alright, brother. No one is going to hurt you, I promise." He kissed his brother and that seemed to relax him.

"The dream was about you and Lorenzo dieing, leaving me here alone. I could feel your pain." He cried and Lorenzo stood in the doorway and he looked at him with a look that said I'll tell you later.

"It's okay. We're not going to leave you, are we, Lorenzo?"

"Absolutely not." Lorenzo made lunch and they took a quick shower. He supported his brother as he showered and took one after him. They walked to the kitchen and ate lunch silently. Later that night, his brother slept in his own room and Lorenzo had gone home. He slept in his bed as thunder clapped overhead and every now and then, lightning would flash.

"Bro?"

"Yes, brother?" His brother stood beside his bed and he rolled over to look at him.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Is the thunder scaring you?" His brother nodded and he moved over to make room for his brother. His brother layed beside him and jumped when thunder resounded through the house. "It's okay." He wrapped his arms around his brother to make him feel secure and kissed him. He grunted in pain when he felt pain rush through him.

"Bro, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was nothing. Try to sleep now." His brother nodded and eventually fell asleep. He smiled and slept as well. In the morning, he got out of bed and made breakfast as his brother continued to sleep. He was sitting at the table, reading a magazine, when his brother finally walked in and pain suddenly hit him.

"What's wrong, bro?"

"It's just a little pain. I'm fine, really." He stood up and gave his brother a plate when the pain subsided. "Sleep good last night?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." His brother smiled and sat beside him at the table. They ate their breakfast and he stood up. There was a knock at the door and he answered it.

"Who is it?"

"It's me! Could you let me in?"

"Hold on." He cracked the door open and saw his friend standing there. "Hey, come on in." He opened the door all the way and his friend walked in.

"How's it going?"

"It's great." His brother walked in and hugged him before going to the couch. "Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." He sat beside his brother and saw his wrists bleeding.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." His brother layed down on the couch and he grabbed some bandages. "I...I don't feel so good, bro." He looked at his brother with a worried glance and carried him to the bathroom.

"I'll be with you as soon as I take care of my brother."

"Okay. Take your time." His friend sat on the couch as he took care of his brother. He bandaged his brother's wrists and waited until he stopped vomiting before laying him on his bed. He kissed his brother before he walked back to his friend.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Thanks for checking on me. How are things going for you?"

"Everything is fine. I'm getting married next week. I hope you and your brother can make it."

"We'll try. Thanks for coming. You want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine." He nodded and stood up.

"I'll be back. I need to check on my brother." He walked to his room and checked on his brother. His brother was sound asleep and he quietly left the room.

"Well, I best be going. I'll see you at my wedding hopefully."

"Okay. I'll tell my brother about the wedding when he wakes up." His friend nodded and left. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on his brother's forehead. 'He's burning up.' He grabbed a rag and wet it before he put it on his brother's forehead.

"Bro...I feel like I'm on fire..."

"I'll put you in some cold water and maybe that will help." He picked his brother up and set him on the toilet before he turned the cold water on and let the bathtub fill. He took his brother's clothes off and set him in the bathtub before he started washing his body. His brother was leaning against the wall and he splashed some water onto his face.

"Love, are you still here?"

"I'm in the bathroom." Lorenzo walked in and sat beside him.

"What's wrong with the kid?"

"His wrists were bleeding and he said he didn't feel good, so I took him to the bathroom. After he stopped vomiting, I layed him on the bed as he slept and then he said he felt like he was on fire. That's why he's in the bathtub."

"He may have something in his system. I can do a CAT scan and find out." He drained the bathtub and carried his brother to his bed after drying him off. Lorenzo did a scan on his brother and read the results. "It says there's nothing wrong with him."

"That's strange." He read the results and his brother looked up at him. "What's wrong, brother?"

"I...I don't know...What am I doing in your room?"

"I carried you here. Do you feel any better?"

"A little." He kissed him for 5 seconds and stood up. 

"Get some rest. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning." His brother nodded and slept for the remainder of the day. "This is killing me. I can't do anything to help him and it makes me feel vulnerable."

"Relax, love. If he's not well by tomorrow, we'll take him to the hospital." Lorenzo hugged him and they sat in the chair. He watched his brother sleep and placed a rag on his forehead. It was the next morning and his brother was feeling better.

"So, any better?"

"I'm much better now that I'm rested up." His brother smiled and kissed him. Lorenzo had breakfast ready and they ate it silently as he poured some tea. They went to his friend's wedding and returned home.

Several weeks passed and his brother's wrists were finally healed. His brother had just started school, now in his senior year, and he waited for him to get home. "Anything interesting happen today?"

"No, not really. I had to dissect a frog and ended up leaving the classroom. The guys made fun of me because of that and started making jokes."

"Did you tell the principal?"

"Yeah, he said he would put a stop to it." He grabbed an apple and helped his brother with his homework. "Hey, where's Lorenzo?"

"He finally got a job and won't be back until 6:00." After they finished, his brother went to his room to study for the upcoming tests and he cleaned the house.

"I'm back! Who missed me?"

"I did." He smiled and kissed Lorenzo. "My brother is in his room studying for his tests that are coming up." He walked to his brother's room. "Dinner's ready."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." He nodded and made three plates of food. "Hey, bro. I'm going to have a friend over to study with. Is that all right?"

"Yeah. It's fine." He smiled and kissed his brother's cheek before answering the door. "Hello?"

"Is your brother here?"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen."

"Thank you." The boy walked in and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, man. You ready to hit the books?"

"Yeah, just let me finish eating and I'll be there." After his brother ate, they walked to his room and picked up the books. He walked to his room after washing the dishes and took a shower. He heard moaning and he listened as his brother moaned happily. He smiled as he finished his shower and walked to the couch, sitting beside Lorenzo.

"I think my brother is in love." He chuckled and leaned against Lorenzo. Lorenzo put his arm around him. "How'd it go today at work?"

"It was great, but I missed you terribly." Lorenzo laughed softly and he kissed him. His brother's friend left a few hours later and his brother couldn't stop thinking about him.

His brother graduated school a few months later and married his friend. He and Lorenzo were married after his brother's graduation and his brother left for college. After his brother moved out a few days later, Lorenzo moved in and worked while he stayed home and watched the house until Lorenzo got home. He missed his brother terribly, but he got pictures and phone calls from him once a week at least.


End file.
